It is well known that cable network service providers typically provide corresponding subscribers use of a number of cable network services. For example, an in-home cable network subscription may include, in addition to standard cable TV services, a so-called data plan (or Internet plan) in which the respective occupants in a subscriber domain are able to access the Internet.
Typically, when a subscriber service includes a respective data plan, the cable network service provider provides the subscriber a WiFi™ base station for use in the subscriber domain. For each instance of use, if a respective user provides appropriate credentials such as username and/or passkey, the WiFi™ base station in the subscriber domain enables the respective user to communicate with the Internet over a respective wireless communication link and corresponding cable modem.
Users that subscribe to an in-home data service plan (during which users use one or more data channels of a shared communication link to access the Internet) are often afforded the ability, at no extra cost, to use any of multiple WiFi™ hotspots provided by the corresponding cable network service provider. In other words, in certain instances, because a subscriber subscribes to use of a data plan as discussed above, a respective cable network service provider may provide the subscriber an incremental service such as access to the Internet via any of thousands of WiFi™ access points available at different public WiFi™ hotspot locations outside of a respective home.
Use of one or more wireless access points may be only one type of incremental service provided by a respective cable network service provider. In many instances, a respective cable network service provider provides many different types of incremental services, each of which may require appropriate authentication/authorization and registration before use.